Run For Your Kwazii!
'Run For Your Kwazii! '''is the 39th episode of Season 39. Summary The Wolfy Kids go on the warpath in the alleyway to steal a family heirloom. Unbeknownst to the PJ Masks and Kwazii, the werewolf moonstone ring that’s stuck on his thumb is the very thing the Wolfies are after! Plot The episode begins with the Wolfy Kids sleeping in their den and snoring out loud, when suddenly, a strange sound wakes all three of them up, and just before the three Wolfies can catch whoever broke in, he or she escapes. Seeing the mess the scoundrel left, Rip comments that it’s gonna take Kevin a long time to get the whole place cleaned up as Howler laughs and turns to Kevin, who is staring with his jaw dropped at an empty glass dome. Howler and Rip go to check out what Kevin is staring at and with shocked expressions, the three Wolfies soon start fighting over the glass dome, until Howler gets annoyed and shouts "Enough already!" then makes a grab for the glass dome and tosses both Rip and Kevin off, saying that somebody stole their mom's werewolf moonstone ring, which is also the Wolfies' family heirloom as Kevin says that they used to play with it when their mother wasn't wearing it at the werewolf blue moon ball that happens every once a year on a full blue moon. Smacking her paw onto Kevin's mouth, Rip says that they should call the cops as Kevin runs up to the telephone and asks frantically what number he should dial for the cops. But Howler pushes Kevin out of the way, then scratches the telephone, and exclaims "No cops!" and proclaims that they should pay their "nice little neighbors" a visit, and find their mom's ring—Wolfy style! The next morning at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna are in Pirate-ology class with their classmates, as they learn about how to find treasure in a hidden cave that is on an island, in a forest, or even in the mountains. Kwazii then shows everyone what he had found last night, which is a blue moonstone ring and everyone is awed by it as Luna can see a moon inside the gem. After the end of first class bell rings, Connor can see that Kwazii is trying to get the ring off his thumb, but it can’t slip, so he (Connor) offers to help, but Kwazii says that he’s gotten it under control, although he admits a second later that maybe he does need help. While they walk home, Connor suggests to Kwazii that maybe some oil will slip the ring off his thumb as Kwazii takes the suggestion before going back to Starlight Beach and swimming back to the Octopod after waving goodbye and thanks to Connor. Just right after Kwazii goes home, Connor walks home alone when suddenly, his eyes grow wide when he spots garbage cans tipped down and other destruction on the streets. Something is wrong, very wrong, just when Luna looks down and finds Wolfy paw prints on the sidewalk, meaning the Wolfies are up to Wolfy mischief again! Whatever they are up to, the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Nightfall comes and after the transformation, the three PJs drive in the Cat Car and Luna Girl meets up with them to join them on their mission, just when she suddenly sees the Wolfies running amok. Then Catboy hears something about the Wolfies finding some kind of ring, a moonstone ring to be exact, then realizes something: Kwazii has the Wolfies’ ring! Quickly, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths change directions and head to Starlight Beach to warn their friend. Meanwhile, Kwazii is still struggling to get the ring off his thumb when suddenly, he hears knocking on the door of his bedroom. As Kwazii calls for his guests to come in, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl enter to warn their friend about the Wolfies coming to look for the ring that he has on his thumb, and after listening to the part that it actually belongs to them, Kwazii asks what they should do as Catboy proposes that all they need to do is help him (Kwazii) get the ring off his thumb. Powers that Kwazii uses *Stretchy Power *Super Strength *Repairing Power *Magic Cleaning Brush *Appearing Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Run For Your Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. * The episode’s title is a pun on the phrase “Run for your lives!”. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 39 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Season 39 episodes based on cartoons Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Magic